


Babysitting Duties

by MyBeautifulUniverse



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBeautifulUniverse/pseuds/MyBeautifulUniverse
Summary: Five times Aaron and Robert babysit Adam and Victoria's son, Josh.





	

The first time was unexpected, and neither Aaron or Robert had mentally prepared for it. 

'Vic,' Robert said as he opened the front door to Victoria holding baby Josh in her arms. He walked back into the living-room, Vic on his heels, closing the door behind her with her foot. 'Everything alright?' he asked, flicking the kettle switch on in the kitchen.

'Rob, I need a favour,' she said, smiling sheepishly, rocking the sleeping baby in her arms gently. 'Could you watch Josh for a few hours?'

Robert cocked an eyebrow, looking from Josh to his sister. 'What, now?'

'There's an emergency at work and Marlon needs me,' Vic explained shortly, leaning against the kitchen counter, Josh's chest buried into her chest. 'So much for maternity leave, aye.'

Robert nodded. As much as he wanted to look after his sister's first born, there was a little bit of hesitation, slight fear in the back of his mind. It's not like he'd had any experience, what with not being around for Sarah and Jack while they were growing up. Then again, maybe this was his second chance to finally be a good uncle. And it looked as though he didn't have much choice - there was no point asking about Adam since he remembered something about Aaron saying he was out of town until late.

'Aaron's not back from picking Liv up,' Robert went on to say instead. 'I don't know the first thing about kids, Vic.'

'It's dead simple,' Victoria grinned. 'Besides, he's fast asleep and with any luck, he'll stay that way until Aaron comes home. Oh come on, Robert,' she pleaded, 'he wants to spend time with his favourite uncles.'

Robert glanced down at Josh. 'Tell you that, did he?'

'He doesn't need to,' Vic said casually. 'I see his little face light up every time you come 'round.'

Robert rolled his eyes at that. He knew full well Josh was too young to understand who he was, but he was willing to give this babysitting game a go, since Aaron would only kill him if he found out he'd turned Victoria away.

'Go on then,' Robert said, reaching his arms out with a genuine smile. 'Give him here.'

Victoria gently passed the sleeping beauty over to her brother, which Robert immediately cradled in his arms, supporting his head and rocking him gently.

Vic sighed with relief. 'Right, his bag's here,' she said, removing the duffle from her shoulder and placing it onto the counter. 'Nappies, toys and everything else is in there. He should be due only _one_ bottle while I'm gone, between five and six. Understand?'

'Yeah, I think,' Robert shrugged.

'Rob.'

'Look, I've got this, alright?' Robert assured, leading her towards the front door. 'Aaron'll be back any minute, don't worry.'

Vic sighed, nodding. 'Bye Josh,' she kissed his forehead gingerly before her eyes found Robert's. 'Call me if there's a problem.'

'There won't be,' Robert said. He could understand Vic's reasons for being paranoid about leaving him behind, what with this being the first time, but he was almost certain nothing was going to go wrong. Aaron loved kids and had spent time around them long enough to know what he was doing. They were going to be absolutely fine.

'Right. Thanks for this, Rob,' Vic smiled. 'See you later.'

Robert waved Victoria off before closing the door after her, immediately making himself comfortable on the sofa, that tea he was making forgotten about.

He laid Josh down on his thighs, a fond smile at seeing the young human stir in his sleep. One arm was kept protectively by him, the other reaching for the remote to switch the telly on, which he was smart enough to turn the volume down on, hoping to prevent any loud noises which could wake him up.

They stayed like this for a little while.

Josh was still asleep, eyes shut tight and lips slightly parted. Robert was now leaning back, one arm draped over the back of the sofa while he repeatedly stroked the little one's cheek softly. That only started happening when Josh looked as though he was about to wake up, making small noises and stirring a lot more. Robert gathered it would calm him down, and it did. Though his eyes were fixed on the telly, his mind was all for Josh.

He just couldn't stop thinking that maybe having Josh all to himself and Aaron for a few hours was the best thing. Both were sure they'd never have kids, so to have the next best thing - a nephew - was great for them. He knew Aaron felt the same way. He'd never seen someone look so fond at something until Aaron clapped eyes on little Josh. And now, Robert couldn't wait until Aaron got home, to see that fondness all over again.

Fortunately, that moment came sooner than he thought when he heard Aaron's car pull up outside. It was followed by the sound of keys in the lock shortly afterwards. And then, before Robert had the chance to warn them, a loud teenager storming through the door.

'You are _so_ embarrassing!' Liv cried, throwing her school bag on the floor. 'Next time, Robert can pick me-'

 _'Liv!'_ Robert whisper-shouted, gaining the attention of the fifteen-year-old instantly, who hadn't yet acknowledged either Robert or Josh's presence. 'Keep your voice down, will ya?'

Liv suddenly caught on, holding her hands up and mouthing 'sorry'.

Aaron came in after her, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Josh. 'When did he get here?' he asked, throwing himself on the sofa beside Robert. 'Vic here too?'

'No,' Robert replied, scooping Josh into his arms. 'He's all ours for the next few hours - Vic had to go into work and asked if we'd look after him.' Robert stood up, a smile as he handed the baby over to Aaron, who grinned down at the child. 'Tea?'

Aaron nodded, though his eyes didn't once leave Josh.

In the kitchen, Robert placed two mugs onto the counter as he flicked on the kettle.

'I hate babies,' Liv grunted as she walked into the kitchen, hoisting herself up onto the counter, legs swinging loosely under her. 'All they do is cry.'

'You were like that at one point. Come to think of it,' Robert smirked as he turned to face her, 'you still are.'

Liv gasped, swinging her leg forward in an attempt to kick Robert.

'Careful,' Robert laughed, leaning against the opposite counter as he waited for the kettle. 'How was school anyway?'

'Boring,' Liv sighed. 'Been trying to get in on the scrap yard, but Aaron won't have it.'

'Neither would I,' Robert spoke in defence for Aaron. 'You're a bright kid, and education always comes first. Didn't your mum ever lecture you about that?'

Liv shrugged. 'Not really.'

The sound of a small cry came from inside the living-room, alerting both of them. Robert peered out of the kitchen door to find Aaron holding a wide awake Josh to his chest, running soothing circles on his back, trying to calm him.

'Great,' Liv muttered sarcastically with an eye roll. 'He's awake.'

'Yeah. Can you finish those off?' Robert asked, taking a hold of the bag Victoria had left and walking out to Aaron. 'Might be something in here,' he said, shrugging as he put the bag beside Aaron. 'Vic left it.'

'Mate, no need, I can smell the problem,' Aaron frowned, nose crinkled as he glanced up at his husband. 'So...'

'No,' Robert said sternly, stepping back. 'Don't look at me, I didn't sign up for this.' 

'Fine, I'll do it.' Aaron shrugged, rummaging through the baby's bag to find a changing blanket, which he set neatly on the floor in front of him. Kneeling, he laid Josh down and put the nappy to one side. He unbuttoned the baby grow and slid Josh out from it, the kid's harsh cries erupting.

Just then, Aaron looked up. 'How does it go?'

'How am I supposed to know?' Robert snapped. 'But it needs sorting, Aaron. It smells rank.'

'I know, I know,' Aaron sighed, Josh's cries now reaching his headache.

Liv walked in carrying two cups of tea, setting them down on the coffee table. She looked from her brother to Robert, frowning in confusion at the awkward glances. 'Oh, what's happened?' she asked, arms folded.

'Well here we are babysitting our nephew,' Robert started, voice cutting with sarcasm as he gestured to Aaron, 'but _Daddy Day Care_ here forgot to mention he didn't have a clue how to change a nappy.'

'It's not natural to know how to change a nappy,' Aaron argued. 'People learn as they have kids, and in case you've forgotten, I haven't.'

Liv rolled her eyes. 'Have neither of you changed a nappy before?' 

No. No they have not.

'Right, move over then,' Liv said as she shuffled Aaron to the side, smiling down at Josh. It had taken Liv a matter of minutes to remove Josh's dirty nappy, dispose it, clean him up, and replace it with a fresh one. Robert and Aaron were both stunned; as far as they both knew, Liv hadn't grown up around kids, yet she changed a nappy like a pro. They looked on as Liv as if they were owed an explanation.

She caught onto this and shrugged. 'Mum used to look after our neighbour's kids - she was pretty hopeless, so I helped out. No biggie, all done now.' She stood to her feet, dusting her black trousers down.

'You're full of surprises, you,' Robert commented, shaking his head in disbelief.

'Cheers for that,' Aaron said, holding out one of Josh's favourite toys which he took a loose grip on, his cries dying down into giggles. 'I owe ya.'

* * *

'Liv!' Robert called loudly from the kitchen, earning a scowl from Aaron at making Josh jump out of skin, the poor kid's eyes almost popping out of his head as Aaron fed him the bottle Vic mentioned earlier.

Liv emerged from the stairs, her phone in her hands as she approached the kitchen.

'Your dinner's ready,' Robert said, putting a plate on the kitchen table, gesturing for her to sit down. She did that, no questions asked, her phone being put immediately away as she knew how much Robert hates her phone being out at the table. 'Eat up, do your homework and I'll do my best to convince Aaron to let you stay up an hour late to watch that programme you've been banging on about.'

Liv snorted. 'He'll say no.'

'There's something you don't know about your brother, Olivia,' Robert smirked, placing a second curry down opposite her. 'He can't resist my Sugden charm.'

Liv forced a gag. 'Gross. And cringe.'

Robert laughed, tapping her on the back of her head. 'Eat.' He then wondered out into the living-room, seeing the bottle still only half-empty. He halted there for a moment, smiling, wondering how often he'll get to see this precious moment. It made him feel warm somehow, seeing his husband taking care of a baby as if it were his own. If - and only _if_ \- they ever did decide to have kids, he knew for certain Aaron would be the perfect dad. Except for changing nappies, he still needed to work on that.

'I'll take it from here,' Robert offered as he approached. 'Your dinner's on the table.'

'You sure?' Aaron replied.

Robert nodded, accepting an irritated Josh, who let out a small cry at the disappearance of his bottle that Aaron was still holding. Placing the bottle back into his mouth, he decided to get comfortable on the sofa, knowing he could be there a while. 

But the unusual thing was Robert didn't mind. He liked the way Josh felt in his arms - his own nephew. It felt amazing saying it.

Something caught Robert's attention, something he hadn't realised until then.

'You've got your granddad's eyes,' he whispered, a small smile dancing on his lips. 'They were dark brown, just like yours.'

Josh had his eyes open, though they were heavy and closed for a split second before they opened up again. Robert found it slightly hilarious, how he was sat talking to a six-month-old baby, who clearly had no idea what was going on. But he'd seen Aaron do it a lot around babies, so it must be a thing, right?

Ten minutes had passed, yet Josh hadn't finished his bottle, though it didn't look like he would be anytime soon as he'd fallen asleep, eyes shut tight. Peaceful.

* * *

'Have you talked to Aaron yet?' Liv whispered as Robert walked into her bedroom later that evening to check on her.

Robert looked at her. 'Finished your homework?'

'All done. See?' Handing him her school book, Robert examined it quickly before nodding his approval. 'You can watch that programme before bed.'

Liv was shocked. 'I can? Shouldn't you talk to Aaron first?'

'I'm your guardian as well, aren't I?' Robert replied. 'I'm saying you can watch it. Just this once, mind.'

'Thanks,' Liv grinned. 'On the TV downstairs?'

'Now you're pushing it,' Robert warned.

'Come on,' she begged. 'It's a lot bigger than mine, and it's not every day I stay up late, is it? Wanna make the most-'

'Alright, fine,' Robert interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose as the frustration known as Liv built up. 'You can watch it downstairs.'

'Great,' Liv smiled sheepishly. 'Hey, when is Vic coming to pick Josh up?'

'Not sure,' Robert explained shortly. 'Shouldn't be too late.'

Liv nodded. 'He's not been too bad, has he?' she then asked. 'I've enjoyed having him.'

'Glad to hear it,' Robert said, voice low as Josh slept downstairs. 'Don't hate babies anymore, then?'

'Oh no, I still can't _stand_ babies,' Liv laughed. 'Just the particular baby downstairs, I don't mind so much.'

'Good, because he's mine and Aaron's family, which makes him as good as yours.'

'Yeah. Can I ask you something, Rob?' Liv said, expression sincere. 'Have you always been this soft?'

Robert frowned in thought. 'Ask your brother.' He turned away and made for the door.

'See you downstairs in ten?' she called after him.

'Yeah, yeah,' Robert muttered as he left the teenager's bedroom, closing the door.

* * *

At quarter past nine, Aaron and Liv were sitting on the sofa, a sleeping Josh between them. Liv was constantly complaining about the programme when something wasn't going her way involving her favourite characters. Aaron had to keep telling her to be quiet before she wakes the baby.

Robert, on the other hand, was at his desk in the far corner as he examined some paperwork for Holy Scrap. He also had to remind Liv of the hour, that Josh was sleeping, and he couldn't focus with her talking so loudly. According to Liv, they were just old and boring, and didn't _understand_.

By half nine, Robert was still at the desk, occasionally allowing a yawn to slip. He looked over at Aaron, whose eyes looked heavy as well, as if fighting temptation to close. Liv had fallen asleep on the other side, curled up in a tight ball because of the lack of space they had remaining on the sofa. That programme she had begged Robert to watch still played quietly in the background around them.

'I knew she wouldn't be able to handle it,' Aaron spoke over the quiet, glancing over at Robert, then back to Liv. 'Bless her - looks uncomfortable.'

'I'll wake her up soon,' Robert offered through another yawn.

Just then, there was a sharp knock on the front door. Robert stood from his desk and opened it, finding an apologetic-looking Victoria in his doorway, Josh's buggy in front of her.

'I'm sorry I took a while,' Vic sighed, following Robert into the living-room. 'Marlon needed me longer than expected, and then I went home to get Josh's buggy.' Vic smiled at seeing her son fast asleep. 'How was he?'

'A nightmare. Like his mum.'

Vic frowned at Robert. 'Oh, was he? He isn't usually...' she trailed off at seeing him grinning, that it was clearly a wind up. 'You're an idiot, Rob. How was he really?'

'He was brilliant,' Aaron answered, scooping the little man into his arms before gently passing him over to Vic. Brushing his finger over Josh's small hand, Aaron smiled. 'See ya soon, kid,' he whispered.

Robert followed Aaron's actions, except he stroked his finger over Josh's cheek, the same way he'd done earlier. He smiled down at the innocent creature before looking up at Vic. 'He's amazing, Vic. And if you ever need a babysitter, I better be first choice.'

Victoria shook her head, a fond smile on her lips. 'I'll bear that in mind,' she said, putting Josh into his buggy, covering him in a warm blanket, hat, scarf and mittens to match the chilly weather. 'Thanks,' she smiled as Aaron passed her the bag. 'Right, we best shoot off before Adam starts getting worried. Thanks again.'

'No problem.'

Robert went back to his desk as Aaron showed Victoria out. They'd had a small conversation on the step outside about Adam and Josh visiting more often before Victoria parted her own way, Aaron walking back inside. He rubbed his hands together frantically. 'Freezing out there,' he muttered.

'Is it?' Robert replied, head down and focused.

Aaron sighed and approached his husband, now standing behind the latter, both hands on either of Robert's shoulders. 'Take a break,' he whispered as Robert leant back. 'You've got tomorrow.'

Robert shook his head, placing a kiss on Aaron's wedding ring. 'It's fine,' he said, his voice husky. 'You wake Liv up, get some sleep and I'll be up later. Go on.'

'You're entitled to a rest, Rob,' Aaron reminded him softly, leaning forward to close the folder Robert was working on. He ignored Robert's annoyance, and kissed him on the top of his mussed blond hair. 'Come up to bed, yeah?'

Robert relaxed into Aaron's embrace, nodding slowly. 'Alright. You win.'

Aaron laughed lightly. 'I always do.' He ran his hands through Robert's hair once, smiling. 'Gonna get ready for bed, you wake lazy bones up.'

Robert walked over to Liv as Aaron went upstairs to their bedroom.

'Liv,' Robert called softly. 'Come on, time for bed.' He nudged her slightly, receiving a muffled response. 'Liv.'

Her eyes fluttered open, a yawn escaping her lips. 'Has Josh gone yet?' was the first thing she asked, slowly dragging herself off the sofa, Robert supporting her to stand.

'Yeah,' he replied, 'not too long ago.'

Liv rubbed her eyes. 'Didn't get to say goodbye.'

'Ah, there'll be other days,' Robert smiled as he switched the telly off. 'Come on, upstairs.'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Send any requests you have other to my Tumblr: mybeautifuluniverse.**

 


End file.
